


Boy Talk

by accioromione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioromione/pseuds/accioromione
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 'Harry and Ron have awkward convo about Hermione'
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Boy Talk

‘Sorry mate,’ said Ron ‘Cho’s pretty and all but, you know, the tears all the time don’t seem to be doing it for you,’

‘I’m done with girls,’ Harry said

Ron nodded his head in agreement.

‘I don’t understand them,’ said Ron.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, ‘They make no sense! Cho got mad at me because I was going to meet up with HERMIONE, why would she be jealous of HERMIONE?’

Ron’s ears turned red, ‘Hermione isn’t by any means ugly,’

‘Well I know that,’ said Harry ‘but it’s still Hermione…’

‘If I was Cho I would be jealous of Hermione..’ Ron muttered

‘What?’ Harry asked

‘I dunno.. she’s pretty…she’s smart….she’s a Gryffindor….’ Ron trailed off

‘A Gryffindor?’ Harry asked curiously

‘Well…. yeah….Ravenclaw’s are supposed to be smart aren’t they? She’s a smart Gryffindor she gets extra points….’ Ron muttered.

‘I suppose?’ said Harry

‘Anyways,’ Ron said darkly ‘she shouldn’t be worried, Hermione’s still fixated on Krum.’

‘Is she?’ Harry asked

‘You saw her writing him Harry,’ Ron muttered annoyed

‘Er…’ Harry said

‘Anyways all I’m saying is that if I was a woman I too would be jealous of Hermione,’ Ron said awkwardly

‘Why do you have to be a woman? You can’t be jealous of her now?’ Harry asked amused.

‘No I’m not jealous of her….I…I like…you know…her traits…they’re….. cool….that’s why we’re …. like….friends….I suppose…..’ Ron trailed off.

‘er yeah…’ Harry said, ‘but Cho has no reason to be jealous of her that way, like I said she’s just Hermione,’

‘and Nifflers are ‘just Nifflers’ but they can find gold can’t they! Super valuable!’

‘What?’ Harry asked, confused.

‘I’m just saying different strokes for different folks!’ Ron said hastily, Harry raised his eyebrows.

‘I LIKE HER HAIR OKAY, I THINK BUSHY HAIR IS UNDERRATED!’ Ron said in defence

‘What …who mentioned anything about her …’ Harry began

‘like Cho’s is all shiny and straight but I LIKE THE CURLS you know it’s wild!’ Ron said…

‘Why are we talking about….’ Harry said

‘But it’s like she’s just as confusing! Like I don’t ever know what the hell she wants…she just goes around with her curly hair and nice skin and just acts confusing… ’ Ron trailed off ‘women are mad I’m pulling a Charlie and getting dragons…less trouble,’ Ron added.

Harry stared at him, ‘Uh do you want to tell me anything Ron?’

‘What? What? No, women are weird. That’s all.. you know what’s not weird, quidditch… wanna play?’ Ron asked

‘Yeah er alright…’ said Harry, and the two of them walked out to the quidditch pitch, putting girls behind them and quaffles in front.


End file.
